Preview: What Does it Take
by Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark
Summary: Okay so this is the preview for What Does it Take and it's coming out next summer. Basically, Bailey is going to a boarding school with Rory, Lily, and David. She meets Rocky and Cece and they try to live wild in a boring old boarding school. But hey, you only live once. Read the New Girl Series to understand.


**Okay so I couldn't resist going on Fanfiction! I haven't been on for half of July and the other half of this month just to get used to how it is without Fanfiction so here I am and I just wanted to type up the preview of What Does it Take since the whole series is finishing next summer when I have plenty of time to get on here! So I couldn't resist typing this up so yeah... here it is! Enjoy R&R!**

* * *

**What Does it Take**

**Chapter 1**

**I Missed You**

**By: Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark **

* * *

It's been a year since I last saw Liam, the Jenny incident, and since my new life began. It's been exactly one year since Liam has dropped me off at a boarding school with David, Lily, and Rory. Josh's little brother Jake is here too since Management didn't want us to distract the popular band One Direction. In Niall's words of wisdom, 'it's been a pain in the arse.' Just going here is making me miserable without my brother. He even got himself a girlfriend and Louis did too. When Lily and I found out, we freaked out. I didn't know whether to be happy or not.

Danielle Peazer seemed like a nice girl to me but that was just the cover story. Everyone has one. If someone's mean to you, then that means they're actually nice. If someone been strangely nice to you, then that means their a fake. It's the fact of life.

Liam was planning to come to the boarding school to pick me up in July but the Olympics kept him from picking me up. So I'm stuck here until my birthday, which happens to be in two weeks. It's just so strange living here when your used to living with the person you love the most.

Since I've been here, I've made a lot of friends but they're popular; which I hate. The only real friends I have here in the P.C.A boarding school of Chicago are Rocky Blu, Cece Jones, Lily, Rory, David, and my best guy friend Jake-Josh's brother. "Aria!" I hear Lily yell from the other side of the corridor.

Did I forget to mention I changed my name here? Well, I wanted to change my name since half of my personality changed a bit. "Lily!"

We both run into each other and she gives me a Horan hug. "It's so nice to see you again! Garvin has been on my case lately about wearing my dangly earrings and my nail polish!"

"Garvin's been on my case too. He's acting ridiculous lately! I was walking around the dorm without my socks on and he told me if I didn't have my Wallabees or Sperries on he would give me a demerit. This is why I hate special private boarding schools. And why would a 50 year old man be in the girls dorm anyways!"

"He's insane. Atleast all of us have detention together!" Lily says cheerily.

"What do you mean all of us?"

Lily darts her eyes to the floor. "Cece, Rocky, Jake, and I were dancing in the Rory's room because we were throwing Rory a mini birthday party while you were on your date with David."

I could feel heat rise up to my cheeks. "We weren't on a date! We just went out to go eat sushi and then watch a movie at our dorm. Plus I'm dating Fletcher so we didn't go on one so ha!"

It's true that Fletcher and I were dating but he seemed more distant lately. Even Chyna had lost touch with me after my 1st Skype date with Fletcher. He looked a lot more older than I had left him. He's probably about 15 now like me and Jake. "Whatever you say... Anywho, we have to go now or else we'll be in more trouble."

Lily grabs my wrist and she starts to drag me towards the school area on campus. I look down at my clothes and I realize I still had my pajamma's on and they were skimpy which was the embarresing part. "Lily! I'm still in my pajamma's!" I yell at her as she keeps dragging me.

"Opps. I'll just let you borrow my back up clothes that are in my locker. It's right by the detention room so we'll be able to get it.

After passing Sushi it Out and the "popular crowd", we finally reach Lily's locker. "Okay, just change into this and you won't get laughed at."

She throws me a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, my I Heart Mustache shirt with a picture of a mustache,an Abercrombie and Fitch white jacket with the logo in navy blue, and my Navy Blue Toms that she for some reason had in her bookbag.

I run over to the nearest girls bathroom and I change into these clothes. While I'm there I notice the rest of the girls in there are putting make up on.

_They're so overrated. _

I walk out of the restroom and I meet face to face with Mr. Garvin, our English/Algebra teacher. He is so strict and boring. "Ms. Payne, what are you doing?" he asks in his dull voice.

"Um, I was in the bathroom." I say in a duh voice.

"Don't give me that attitude. Detention, now!" he half yells.

We walk over to the detention room where I see Rory, Cece, Rocky, David, Jake, and Lily already sitting down. Jake waves at me and he sends me one of his famous smile. It sends me chills down my spine. Truth is, I have a crush on Jake. But he's my best friend so it would ruin our friendship. "Hey stranger."

"Hey Smartie."

I plop down on the seat next to him and Rocky. "Hey Aria, Garvin almost freaked when you didn't show up. What happened?" Rocky asks me.

"Lily dragged me here while I was still in my pajamma's. This was my only sleep in day and she had to drag me down with her."

She giggles and that got Garvin's attention. "No laughing in detention!"

Rocky looks down at the desk. "Hey Ari," I look over at Jake. "Do you want to hang out later? We go on Twitter and do a Twitcam."

I smile at his idea. "That would be cool. I think everyone's going to be happy when we go on."

Jake and I had a lot of Twitter followers from Britain since they know I'm Liam Payne's little sister. And same with Jake but he had more followers than me since people in America already knew he was Josh's brother.

* * *

"Hey everyone!" Jake beams to the camera.

Lot's of replies came at our way and then people started asking me who I was. "Vas Happenin you guys! My name's Aria, and I'm Jake's girlfriend." Jake's expression is really unreadable right now but then I realize my mistake. "I'm just joking you guys, I'm just Jake's best friend."

"Right, best friend."

You try playing it cool but it just felt weird. "Anywho, we just got out of detention since that killed our joy so you guys can ask us some questions!"

After a few questions start to roll in, Jake snaps out of it and he starts to answer some questions. One of them read: 'Aren't you Liam Payne's sister?'

I get really nervous but I just try to play it cool. "Nah, just a friend of the boys." I hear the door open and I see Rocky enter the room. "Hey Rocky, your late." I state.

"Garvin, again."

She sits down next to me on Jake's bed and all of us get comfortable. More questions start to roll in. Ones that say, 'Are you and Rocky dating?' 'Are you and Aria dating?' dumb stuff like that. "Actually, Aria has a boyfriend named Fletcher and Rocky has a boyfriend too. Deuce right?"

Rocky nods her head.

"And Jake is currently single." I add.

Jake shots me a a kidding death glare. "Next question."

This time I read the question aloud. "Can you guys sing?"

I start to frown. Memories start to flood my mind from before this whole disater. "Well, I used to be in a band with my friends Lily, Rory, and David. But not anymore."

Lots of the tweets start to say sorry but then a really weird one pops up. It says kiss Jake but I just ignore that one. But Jake seems to notice it. "Well they asked for it."

The next thing I know is, I'm leaning in to kiss my best friend.

* * *

**Sorry if this was crappy! I just felt like typing something up... so yea. Anyways I'll see you next summer unless I get 10-15 positive reviews about the upcoming story! I love you guys and I'll miss you! **

**Review!**

**:3**

**~Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark**


End file.
